You Belong With Me
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: She knows him best. She understands him. He could be truthful with her. She knew his story. She was his story. Maybe shhe did have a chance after all. You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.


**Hahaha. Sorry for spamming everyone who follows my updates. hahah. Probs won't happen today. I'm hanging with my cousin

* * *

**

_You're on the phone_  
_ With your girlfriend_  
_ She's upset_

When is she not upset about something?

_ She's going off about_  
_ Something that you said_

You were joking around. Teasing her like you do to me.

_ 'cause she doesn't get your humor_  
_ Like I do_

She honestly took it to be offensive. Who does that?

_ I'm in the room_  
_ It's a typical Tuesday night_  
_ I'm listening to the kind of music_  
_ She doesn't like_

Which is everything that isn't Hannah Montana, Justin Bieber and crappy rap.

_ She'll never know your story_  
_ Like I do_

She _couldn't_ know your story like I do. I'm _part_ of your story.

_ But she wears short skirts_

She wears those short skirts that barely cover your ass.

_ I wear t-shirts_

Sometimes their your t-shirts.

_ She's cheer captain_  
_And I'm on the bleachers_

Forcibly, of course.

_ Dreaming about the day_  
_ When you wake up and find_  
_ That what you're looking for_  
_ Has been here the whole time_

Heck, I just recently realized. When will you?

_ If you could see_  
_ That I'm the one_  
_ Who understands you_

I know you. We're best friends. We just _know_ each other.

_ Been here all along_  
_ So why can't you_  
_ See you belong with me_  
_ You belong with me._

Not some dumb girl that is probably only dating you 'cause you're fresh meat at the school.

_ Walking the streets_  
_ With you and your worn out jeans_  
_ I can't help thinking_  
_ This is how it ought to be_

Me and you. Just walking around aimlessly.

_ Laughing on a park bench_  
_ Thinking to myself_  
_ Hey, isn't this easy?_

This is how it should always be. We can easily act this way around each other.

_ And you've got a smile_  
_ That could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in awhile_  
_ Since she brought you down_

I rarely saw it before, but now, I can't even get the smile to come out.

_ You say you're fine_  
_ I know you better than that_  
_ Hey what you doing_  
_ With a girl like that_

She's tearing you down. Making you feel like crap. That's what those kind of girls do.

_ She wears high heels_  
_ I wear sneakers_  
_ She's cheer captain_  
_ I'm on the bleachers_  
_ Dreaming about the day_  
_ When you wake up and find_  
_ That what you're looking for_  
_ Has been here the whole time_

I'll be here forever. And I'm not leaving. Can you say the same about her?

_ If you could see_  
_ That I'm the one_  
_ Who understands you_  
_ Been here all along_  
_ So why can't you_  
_ See you belong with me_

I understand every little move you make. I understand the jokes you make. I understand why you're so cautious around her. You wouldn't have to be that way around me.

_ Standing by and_  
_ Waiting at your backdoor_  
_ All this time_  
_ How could you not know_  
_ Baby_  
_ You belong with me_  
_ You belong with me._

Everyone else has noticed. Have you.

_ [Instrumental]_

_ Oh, I remember_  
_ You driving to my house_  
_ In the middle of the night_

I remember you showing up in my room in the middle of the night at the E house. You couldn't sleep. I was the one that was there for you.

_ I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_ When you know you're about to cry_

I'm the only one that can make you laugh. The only one that's seen you cry.

_ And I know your favorite songs_

I love your favorite songs. Your favorite songs, are my favorite songs.

_ And you tell me about your dreams_

I helped you get over your nightmares.

_ Think I know where you belong_  
_ Think I know it's with me_

_ Can't you see_  
_ That I'm the one_  
_ Who understands you_  
_ Been here all along_  
_ So why can't you see?_  
_ You belong with me._

_ Have you ever thought_  
_ Just maybe_  
_ You belong with me? _

Fang. You belong with me. I know you best. I understand you. You can be truthful with me.

I smiled. That had to be my new favorite song.

I heard Fang yelling downstairs. "LISSA! This is it! I can't put up with your crap! I'm done!"

My smile brightened. Maybe I did have a chance.

* * *

**Soooo? Like the mush?**

**R&R?  
**


End file.
